There is presently the need for an improved method of laying out a continuous pathway for piping such that the piping requires a lesser amount of surface area and utilizes a greater amount of depth in a horizontal layout and provides a variety of shape configurations to conform to diverse land areas.
Prior methods utilized relatively large land areas for lengthy parallel loop systems of laying out pipe because the prior methods laid out pipes such that the pipes only descended to five or six feet in depth and did not utilize to a full extent the advantages of soft copper and flexible plastic pipe which make the use of arcs possible in the layout.